


DNA doesn't make a family

by Vgault



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: Meet Flo Grace O'Brien, adopted daughter of the doctor and Graham O'Brien.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Graham O'Brien, Yasmin Khan/Ryan Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	DNA doesn't make a family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/gifts).



> Gift work - original prompt - The Doctor takes Graham into the future to an advanced daycare centre, where Graham interacts with the children there.
> 
> (Espoir means hope in French)

Checking he had packed everything that they would need Graham heaved the overflowing picnic basket into the Tardis. Trips like these had become a sort of escape for himself and the doctor as with a new grandchild to help out with finding time to themselves was hard. With just the two of them their trips were now more quiet and danger free, something Graham had come to appreciate.

The planet they landed on was really quite beautiful. It had the perfect views for a picnic. It was very earth like with its vibrant green grass and clear blue skies. A village sat down below tucked between the hills. The sun hit the back of Graham's neck and the crisp air entered his lungs. Yes thought Graham this will do nicely. Setting up the blankets and food they settled down to eat their lunch.  
'Did you remember the custard creams'  
'Of course Doc' Graham said handing her a new pack.  
'Brilliant' 

Both full of tea and sandwiches they decided to take a walk down to the village. Browsing a few shops they ended their trip with an icecream each. The doctor exchanging a few trinkets in replace of money.

They were making their way back to the Tardis when suddenly a small child ran through the centre of the village into Graham's legs. She looked to be around 4 or 5 years old. She had pale skin and her hair, a vibrant orange ran in two plaits down her back. She looked human though Graham knew she probably wasn't. The doctor who had gotten down on her knees to comfort the child placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.  
'Hey there. Do you have a name?'  
'Flo' she said her face hidden against Graham's trousers.  
'That's a brilliant name. Well Flo I'm the doctor and this is my friend Graham. Do you need help getting home?'  
She gave the doctor a tentative nod accepting the custard cream she was offered. Holding both their hands so she was walking between the doctor and Graham they set off back through the village. Every few steps they swung Flo between them electing giggles out of the small child. 

Reaching the outskirts of the villiage the Espoir children's home loomed in the shadows.


End file.
